dragon_age_the_fateswain_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Aguiline LeClaire
"This sounds truly dire. But fear not! I am a little Dire myself!" Origin Story The Grey Warden LeClaire is the typical Orlesian gone wild. Originally a Chevalier she was recruited in the wake of the last Blight by the Hero of Fereldan himself. In her early days, Aguiline excelled in the duals and competitions, earning herself the title of the Bladed Beak. Involved in the Architect incident, she discovered the existence of sentient Dark Spawn capable of independant thought. Althought the Warden Commander demanded they be killed on sight, her target, the Dark Spawn known as the Apothecary, turned out to be quite unlike that which she expected. Finding the Dark Spawn in disguise and healing people, she stayed her blade. Instead staying to watch the creature. Eventually they developed a kind of friendship, though her duty to slay the beast hung like a shadow on her mind. Then she began hearing the Calling. Nightmares every night. Packing her things, she made to find her death in the Deep Roads as tradition demanded. However, as she made to leave, the Apothecary assured her that her nightmares were not due to the Taint in her blood, but from something else, trying to trick her. Trusting the Dark Spawn, she turned to alchohol and other vices to silence the voices in her head. Finding employ in the Inquisition via the Kestrels cell, she and her Dark Spawn friend now reside with them in the headquarters at Equine House. Physical Description LeClaire appears as a middle aged human female, dark of hair and pale of skin. She possesses a normal stature for her race, but behind that lithe form is a fierce strength. Personality Before turning to drink, LeClaire was an eternally optimistic warrior, fearless and passionate about her role as a Grey Warden. However, the ravages of the fake Calling and the near constant exposure to alcohol has rendered her more chaotic, wild and almost eager for it all to be over. Behind that smiling flirtatious face lies a worn soul, becoming with every passing day more and more detached. Combat Style As a trained Chevalier of Orlais LeClaire is adept in virtually all forms of combat. However, she prefers the single sword, using her speed and agility to their limit. She usually forgoes the shield too, preferring a free hand to swap to or to use her enemies as shields. Used to the duals of Val Royeaux, she usually seeks out the most dangerous looking enemy and challenges them to single combat. Character Development (Spoilers!) After being recruited, LeClaire has been mostly entertainment for the occupants of Equine House, for Adrian more so. When taken on mission though, she proved unreliable and unpredictable, disappearing only to reappear when needed. Risking everything in her final encounter with the Red Swordsman, she nearly died from falling from Faxhold's top level. Thankfully, her luck survived as did she, clinging to the side to be rescued by Keth and Ness. Injured and being forced to endure sobriety until she is healed, her wounds have begun showing deeper wounds further in.